Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. Many of these devices, for example, smartphones, laptops, tablets, have sophisticated signal processing capabilities. These devices may rely on power amplifiers to adjust signal levels and facilitate operation. In many such devices, energy consumption is of interest, and reduced energy consumption is often a design goal.